koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Enigma/Monsters
Monsters (怪物, Kaibutsu) in Enigma serve as enemies for players to fight. According to the game's background story, these creatures were created to protect the Holy Land from intruders. Though few in number, some of them are devastating enough on their own. It should be noted that monsters may accidentally damage one another to the point of death, so it may be wise to fight in narrow spaces depending on the situation. Male monsters are voiced by Nozomu Maruyama while female ones are done by Fuko Shinomiya. Enemy List Minor Monsters= Electrocutor (EG).png|'Electrocutor' - A bipedal creature that grabs nearby victims and electrocutes them. Their slow mobility makes them easy to avoid. Undead (EG).png|'Undead' - A dead soldier brought to life by unknown means. It attacks the player with quick lunges and lightning balls that home in on their target. Mummy (EG).png|'Mummy' - Ancient mummies awakened by the presence of intruders. Has an unblockable bite attack. Ravager (EG).png|'Ravager' - A bipedal monster with sharp claws. Its swift attacks enable it to disrupt any combos performed by the player. Scavenger (EG).png|'Scavenger' - A stout creature with claws and massive muscles. While its attacks are easier to preempt than a Ravager, this monster should not be underestimated. Abomination (EG).png|'Abomination' - This humanoid monster has metallic platings that provide it with more durability against attacks. It can easily twist itself around and catch victims off-guard with a vicious leaping slash. Automaton (EG).png|'Automaton' - Small in size and seemingly innocuous, this miniature automaton can inflict severe damage with its fast somersaults and electric projectiles. Only fought in Thomas and Catherine's story. Sentry (EG).png|'Sentry' - A hulking automaton built to repel intruders. Though it cannot move, its wide swings are difficult to dodge. Cerberus (EG).png|'Cerberus' - A three-headed hellhound that relentlessly chases its prey. When fought from a distance, it will attack the player with multi-colored fireballs. Sphinx (EG).png|'Sphinx' - Found in Egypt, these creatures can fly and attack their targets from above. If cornered, they may flap their wings to repel attackers. Only fought in Thomas and Catherine's story. Harpy (EG).png|'Harpy' - A flying monster that harasses its prey with gusts and feather projectiles. When flying, it may swoop down and attack with a diving kick. Only fought in Catherine's story. Lamia (EG).png|'Lamia' - A beautiful but deadly monster found in Greece. It typically uses its tail to strangle helpless victims, though it is not above attacking others with simple punches and fireballs. Only fought in Thomas's story. Centaur (EG).png|'Centaur' - A half-horse creature found in Greece, it usually runs after the player and stabs them with spear strikes. Only fought in Akira's story. Bull (EG).png|'Bull' - A large bull with a violent streak. Will charge towards the player at first sight. Only fought in Akira and Thomas's story. Vampire Bat (EG).png|'Vampire Bat' - A carnivorous bat with a liking for human blood, it attacks the player with bites or sonic waves. Weak on its own, yet strong in numbers. Giant Spider (EG).png|'Giant Spider' - A large spider that attacks its target with sharp fangs and hardened silk strings. Only fought in Akira and Thomas's story. Giant Snail (EG).png|'Giant Snail' - A giant snail with large claws. It moves at a slow pace, yet its swings are quite damaging. When fought at a distance, it may spew acid to weaken the player. Only fought in Catherine's story. Giant Crab (EG).png|'Giant Crab' - A huge red crab. Although its giant claws seem intimidating, this creature's most dangerous weapon is its acidic bubbles that inflict heavy damage even when fully blocked. Only fought in Thomas's story. Treant (EG).png|'Treant' - This man-eating tree primarily attacks targets with its whip-like branches, but it may shoot fireballs when fought from a distance. Only fought in Thomas and Catherine's story. |-|Strong Monsters= Cyclops (EG).png|'Cyclops' - A club-wielding giant with one eye. It attacks the player with furious swings and lightning bolts. Hecatonchire (EG).png|'Hecatonchire' - A four-armed giant that pursues its prey with a giant axe. Its swipes are devastating if not blocked. Asura (EG).png|'Asura' - A three-faced giant wielding a large hammer. Aside from its dangerous strikes, this monster may produce radial shockwaves powerful enough to pierce through the player's guard. Only fought in Catherine's story. Argus Panoptes (EG).png|'Argus Panoptes' - An ogre covered with multiple eyes. Equipped with a pair of iron maces, its repertoire of attacks include a multi-hitting spin and a paralyzing spell. If too close to the player, the monster may simply smack them repeatedly instead. Anubis (EG).png|'Anubis' - These dangerous monsters serve as guardians of the ruins in Egypt. Not only can their slashes disrupt combos, they can also block incoming attacks with ease. It is recommended to hit them from afar with firearms. Minotaur (EG).png|'Minotaur' - Guardian of the labyrinth in Greece, its fierce axe swings are only surpassed by its aggressive behavior. Players should watch out for its powerful charge attack. Naga (EG).png|'Naga' - A snake-like being that attacks on sight. It may violently punch the player or hit them with a barrage of fireballs. Manticore (EG).png|'Manticore' - A flying beast encountered in Greece. It attacks nearby victims with fierce leaps and fires projectiles at distant targets. Only fought in Akira and Thomas's story. Hydra (EG).png|'Hydra' - Initially found in the ruins at China, this three-headed serpent will either shoot fireballs or bite their prey. Their slow movement leaves them vulnerable to attacks from behind. |-|Traps= Arrow Trap (EG).png|'Arrow Trap' - Discovered in the Chinese ruins, this trap fires three arrows at anyone entering a specific room. The player may choose to quickly evade it or disarm the trigger by finding a hidden switch. Boulder Trap (EG).png|'Boulder Trap' - Located in the Egyptian ruins, it releases an endless stream of boulders to stop explorers from reaching the shrine room. Being caught by this trap means instant death, so it must be avoided at all costs. Block Trap (EG).png|'Block Trap' - Found in the American ruins, these jagged blocks move in one direction the moment players run close to them. Characters caught in this trap will be knocked back and receive damage. Category:Unit Types